Masquerade
by Daydreamurs
Summary: Written from Sanji's POV. Sanji gets invited and goes to Robin's masquerade party. He spends a particularly steamy night with a certain green-haired stranger who disappears almost instantaneously right afterwards. Who was that man? Will Sanji ever see him again? Warning: smut, yaoi, swearing. ZOSAN
1. Part I : Strangers

**I really have been wanting to write a masquerade ball story lately and since Halloween is coming up next week, I thought it would be perfect (: **

**So, I decided to make this a two or maybe three shot (It'll depend) and here is part I**

**WARNING: This chapter loaded with ****_extremely_**** dirty smut so you have been warned.**

**Plus, It isn't beta'd. That means terrible punctuation and stupid grammar mistakes. IM SORRY OK but you're just going to have to deal with it, sorry ! Please review !**

**That's pretty much it, thank you so much and I hope you will enjoy it (:**

**~ I do not own One Piece ~**

* * *

**Part I. Stranger**

* * *

"Hello?" I answered quietly as i tucked my iPhone in the crook of my shoulder and my ear before continuing with my pastry batter.

"Sanji?" a mellow tenor asked on the other side of the line.

"Robin-chan! How are you, darling?" I replied, my tone instantly lighter and more joyful.

A soft laugh rang. "Very well, thank you. How are you?"

"Wonderful, thank you for asking, Robin-chan. To what do I owe this magnificent pleasure too?"

"Sorry for calling you so late, but do you mind coming a little early today? Not many people have shown up and the party hasn't really gotten going yet,"

I smiled to myself as I placed the batter aside and began whipping the cream. "Well of course! Anything for my Robin-chan!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. I will see you tonight then, good bye." the raven said before ending the line.

I quickly tucked my phone back into my pocket before placing the fluffy cream aside and wiped my hands briefly on my blue apron. I quickly jogged over to my bedroom and opened my closet before grabbing my favourite suit and laying it carefully on my white bed. I then grabbed a small black box from the top of my wardrobe and opened it. In the small compartment laid a beautiful charcoal grey mask with majestic golden feather accents. I smiled as I began undressing himself and slipped into my perfectly tailored suit. I walked over to the mirror and quickly checked myself out. I couldn't help but smirk, I definitely looked good. The suit hugged not too tightly my long legs and accented perfectly my perky ass. I grabbed my black tie and tied it professionally around my neck before grabbing my mask and aligning it on my face as I secured it in a tight knot at the back of his head. The mask smoked out and darkened my usually bright blue orbs. I looked more alluring and simply more _sexy_. I ruffled my blonde locks ever so slightly before jogging out and grabbing my car keys. I grinned confidently as I drove down the busy New York highways,_ I was definitely getting some tonight_.

* * *

I lit my thin cigarette and shoved my hands back into my pockets. I smirked as I sauntered into my friend's new archaeology museum. I could instantly feel the heated stares from other women as I let my cigarette dance playfully on my pink lips, I quickly turned my head to my right and winked at a particular group of ladies who giggled back in response before approaching them.

"Hello ladies, do you happen to know where Ms. Robin is?" I asked charmingly as I smiled, flashing them my whites.

"She's just over there!" the girls answered in unison while pointing to their left before blushing deeply and giggling once again.

"Thank you." I replied as I pulled my lips into a soft smile and walked away. I smirked when I heard them swoon from behind me.

The archaeologist's face instantly lit up when she saw her old friend approach her. "Sanji, thank you so much for coming," she thanked politely.

"No problem, Robin-chan. Congratulations on opening up your own museum!" I replied happily, "A masquerade ball? Love it."

She laughed warmly before handing the cook a glass of a dark wine. "Thanks again, please enjoy yourself, Sanji. The main party is in the ball room."

I raised an eyebrow as I took a sip of his wine. "Ball room? Impressive, Robin-chan."

"Thank you, Sanji," she replied before returning to her conversation with her boyfriend, Franky who was a successful engineer specializing in large ships. He had electric blue hair and was thick with muscle. People were often scared of him but his heart was gold.

I then walked away and entered the ball room. The room was absolutely massive. The floors were a dark marble while the walls were a shiny cream. The ceiling was golden with amazing carvings sketched in them. I smiled at the beautiful classic waltz that played from the small string orchestra from my right before walking to the centre. I felt comfortable under the lustful stares from both men and women, I was used to it after all.

I crossed the ball room before finally spotting his friends. Luffy saw me first, "Sanji! You bring any food?" he asked excitedly as he practically jumped on me, his legs wrapped around my torso. Luffy was Ace's younger brother and Ace was a close friend to Robin. The kid was only in college but had phenomenal strength and a bottomless pit for a stomach.

I shook his head and laughed softly. "Luffy, you are literally surrounded with food, go get some."

The boy nodded enthusiastically before sprinting towards the buffet. I then brought my eyes to the redheaded bombshell that stood in front of me, "Nami-swan, how are you?" Nami was a navigator with a mouthwatering body and a hot temper. We went to the same high school and were in the same homeroom twice.

"Great, thanks Sanji. I gotta go take care of Luffy now," she laughed before walking away, "I'll talk to you later, Sanji!"

I only nodded for a reply before turning my attention to the little boy in front of me. "Hey Chopper," I greeted warmly as I ruffled the tween's hair.

The boy smiled brightly. "Hey Sanji!" Chopper was a genius; he was already studying for a medical degree.

I brought the glass to my lips and to take a sip but was interrupted by a soft tap on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow before turning around.

I basically almost choked on what I saw.

There was a fucking greek god who stood in front of me. I'm not even shitting you, this guy was fucking breathtaking. Though he was fully clothed I could easily tell that he had tanned skin that stretched over his broad shoulders, muscular pecs, and narrow waist. And let's not forget those long legs and_ that fucking bulge. _Jesus Christ_, _I was drooling. I brought my eyes back up and pursed my lips while frowning heavily. Oh for fuck's sake. Wasn't there a fucking limit on how hot one could be? I mean come on. He had green choppy hair that was styled messily into a loose tousle and an alluring smirk that played on his lips. The stranger wore a simple black mask with golden detailing; I literally felt like I was getting swallowed by his dark eyes. It took a lot for a guy to catch my eye, but the man did more than just catch my eye.

"Done checking me out?" a low baritone teased, making me shudder.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath in. I was not going to have a fucking nosebleed in front of this inhuman sex creature. "Oh please," I replied (thank the fucking lord that my voice wasn't shaking). "What do you want?"

The man chuckled lowly as he ran a hand through his short hair. "What, I can't ask for a dance, Curly-brow?"

_This fucker. _"What did you say, Marimo? The name is Sanji," I shot back. I deserved a fucking pat on the back for that one.

"Spicy," the man commented as his eyes flashed before extending a hand, "Name's Zoro," I shook his hand briefly as he continued to attack me with his lustful voice, "Remember that, because you''l be screaming it later tonight."

I froze and closed my eyes once again. Yep, I definitely had a boner now. He laughed broadly at my reaction. "Can I still have this dance?"

"Just one," I fumed angrily before following him to the dance floor. I mean you can't blame me, who knows when's the next time I'll get to dance with the definition of sex.

Zoro's left arm quickly wrapped around my waist as his right hand grabbed mine before pulling me close, way too fucking close. All I could smell was his cologne; it was the scent of leather, earth and metal and it was fucking delicious. I felt an unfamiliar heat suddenly rise to my cheeks. Oh no, oh hell no. _Was I blushing? _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _The_ _Sanji Blackleg_ did not blush, he made other girls blush. I took a deep breath in as I tried to calm down; It didn't help that I was already hard enough to cut diamonds. This was not good. At this rate, I was going to need to visit the bathroom and come like five times to get this out of my system.

A small gasp left my lips as I felt something soft brush against my neck. I practically moaned as he bit down sharply on my neck. I widened my eyes as I clamped a hand over my mouth. Mother of god, did I really just make that noise? A low laugh confirmed my suspicion; it shook my entire body, including my now weeping dick. Oh no.

"Sensitive." the man commented before continuing to leave soft kisses on my neck as we swayed to the waltz.

Okay I was definitely blushing now. "What do you think you're doing?!"

He then pressed our bodies together and I full out moaned at the contact as my head fell onto his shoulder. Thank god the music was too loud for anyone to hear. "What do you mean? I'm just relieving your throbbing cock," he answered lowly as he licked the inner shell of my ear, making me whimper. "Hard as lead already, eh?"

I was already beginning to pant. "Not here."

He chuckled before letting go and walking away confidently. his strides long and lazy. I shook my head as I followed him eagerly.

_Goodbye, my pride._

* * *

I followed him eagerly, trying my best to seem calm and collected. But on the inside, I was freaking the fuck out. I was about to get laid by the hottest thing in the entire universe. Fuck yes, self-five. I grinned as I brought my eyes on the floor back up to the stranger and frowned. Oh shit, I lost him. Fuck, fuckity, fuck I lost my fucking chance. I swore to myself as I ran a hand through my blond hair and scanned the room for anything that was green. He was no where to be found. I walked around in circles for a bit before giving up. I mean I had a raging boner right now if I were to wait any longer I'd probably explode. _This sucks_ I thought disappointingly as I walked to the washroom.

I sighed as I closed the door to the stall behind me and took a seat, taking off my mask on the way. I quickly unbuckled my belt and yanked down my trousers before finally freeing my leaking erection. I groaned when I finally gave it the attention it needed and began pumping fast strokes up and down. I bit down harshly on my bottom lip, trying my best to keep my voice down as moans threatened to break through. As the pleasure thundered down my spine and heat pooled into my lower abdomen, I knew I wasn't going to last long. I quickened my pace at the thoughts of the stranger bending me over and fucking me ruthlessly. Yes, I was kind of a masochist but let's be honest here, everyone has their masochistic moments here and there.

I whimpered through clenched teeth as I continued to tease my dripping slit with my forefinger. I was so close.

"Mind if I join?" a low familiar voice rumbled from outside the stall before chuckling softly.

My eyes snapped open and lowered to the ground. Sure enough, there were a pair of black dress shoes waiting outside the stall. "Shut up." I growled breathlessly.

He laughed. "Don't worry, no one's in here." He paused before speaking again, "You sound pretty damn sexy, you know that, Dart-brow?"

I only grunted at the stupid nickname as I continued to stroke my erection to his voice. It was too fucking alluring.

"Who are you thinking about?" He asked teasingly as I whimpered a response making him laugh once again. "Unlock the door, wouldn't be better to have the real thing than the imagination?"

I took a deep breath as I lifted the latch that locked the door, he was right after all.

He stood there grinning madly as he licked his lips hungrily and shut the door behind them before locking it again, his eyes still hidden by the dark mask. I couldn't help but back up as he continued to move forward. I totally forgot my hard dick was hanging out until he stared down at it making a drop of pre come weep from it. He leaned in further and I moaned softly from the musk that drew off his body. He growled gently and rested his hands on my narrow waist before claiming my lips. The man then moved his hands to my ass, kneading the soft flesh before pressing my bare member against his clothed erection eliciting a sharp moan from both of us. He used the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth; wasting no time tasting and exploring the wet cavern. I fought back as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss, trying my best to dominate the fierce battle. He bit my bottom lip before sucking on it softly, making me instantly lose to the pleasure that he gave.

Zoro then pulled back softly, allowing both of us to catch our breaths before placing sweet kisses down neck and onto my collarbone. He nipped, sucked and kissed at my pale skin, littering it with red marks bound to last for days. He brought his hands to my chest and began circling his calloused fingers around my nipples making me whine with want. The man chuckled as he slowly unbuttoned my dress shirt revealing my entire upper body. He took a step back and stared at me hungrily, I knew what he was thinking. My pants and boxers were bunched up at my ankles while the unbuttoned shirt that revealed my love-bitten skin was hanging loosely from the crooks of my elbows. My cheeks were flushed with arousal while my lips were swollen and stained with his saliva. My usual glossy and smooth golden hair was already matted and tousled while a light sheet my perspiration tainted my forehead. And to top it all off, I had a rock-hard erection that glistened with anticipation and pre come right in-between my shaky long legs. I pretty much looked like sex.

I smirked playfully before pointing down to my own member. "Aren't you going to do something about that…?" I asked cheekily. It was _finally_ my turn to drive _him_ insane.

I grinned victoriously as his willpower came crumbling down. He finally grabbed my thick member before giving it a tight squeeze making me groan and buckle in his hold. He laughed huskily at my reaction. "So tell me _Sanji_, what do you want me to do?" the man asked teasingly, his hands frozen in place.

I whimpered at the sound of my name and began thrusting desperately and erratically into the calloused hand. _Fuck this feels so good._ I thought as I quickened my pace. I almost screamed in frustration when he pulled his hand away.

"If you come right now, I wouldn't be able to have my fun now, would I?" he teased as he grabbed the base of my erection tightly, proving his point.

"Please." I begged as tears began to form in my eyes, never have I ever been this sexually frustrated.

He kissed the side of my temple before smirking. "Crying? Fuck, you're too adorable."

"Just please, you sadistic Marimo," I continued as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Fine." He said before finally giving me what I wanted. While he brought his lips back to mine, he began another war with our tongues. He pumped my cock only two strides before I thrusted one last time into his tanned hand. My knees gave out as my hot seed splattered between us, dirtying his hand and my abdomen. I choked on my moans trying to keep quiet while my body shook with pleasure and streaked with nirvana.

I closed my eyes as I waited for my breathing to even. My chest continued to heave up and down as I rested my body. Man did I come hard, that was by far the best hand job I have ever gotten. I raised my tired blue orbs to the other man's eyes and swore. This fucker was still fully dressed. Zoro raised his hands to his lips before letting his tongue slide over his palm, tasting my cum. His eyes flashed mischievously before licking his lips making me shudder involuntarily. He was so fucking erotic.

His eyes lowered before grinning cockily, "Hard already, eh?"

No fucking way. I looked down with my eyebrows crossed. Sure enough, my cock was already on full salute, ready for another round. What the actual fuck. I brought my eyes to the tent his his trousers and smirked. _My turn_.

I quickly shot my hands out and began unbuckling his belt. I yanked his trousers down and stared down at the fine specimen. It wasn't grossly large nor overly long, it was fucking perfect. _Of course this already perfect human being had a perfect dick. _Was there anything about this guy that was normal and not perfection? I mean geez.

He growled lowly, earning him back my attention. I smirked once again and lowered myself to his knees before grabbing the base of his cock. The man only grunted in response as I took an experimental lick at the tip of his member. _Fucking delicious._ I thought as I let my tongue slide under the underside of his rock hard erection, lapping up the dripping pre cum. He full out groaned when I pushed just the mushroom head tip into my hot mouth and caressed it skillfully with my tongue. His big hands found my hair and his fingers intertwined into it. I can tell that he wanted more than anything to shove his cock down my throat, but he did nothing but rest his hands on my head. I appreciated that.

To reward him, I slowly took him in my mouth inch by inch, letting my hot tongue swirl around it greedily. He almost moaned but bit down on his lip harshly, blocking the sexy sound from breaking through. At this point, his entire dick was in my mouth. Did I mention I didn't have a gag reflex? I let out a low sound that vibrated my throat and his member making him groan through his teeth, another pump of pre cum filled my mouth and I knew he was close. I swallowed it down hungrily and the fingers in my hair tightened. Any second now…

"S-stop." he stuttered as he gave a slight push on my shoulders. I pulled back and licked my lips before looking up.

"Why?" I knew exactly why he wanted me to stop but I wanted to hear him say it. My pride was already gone, I needed _something_ to boost it up a little.

"Because I was about to cum all over your beautiful face and I still needed to take care of your second erection." he replied bluntly before grinning wildly at my gaping mouth and blushing cheeks.

He pulled me up and I quickly turned around, showing my eager ass to his face. He frowned, "No, wrap your legs around my waist.

I was pretty dumbfounded. "Why…?"

"Because we're in a tight space so that leaves us two positions. If you show me your back, then I won't be able to see your face when you cum. So that's obviously not an option."

_He has got to be kidding me._

"So wrap your legs around my waist." he repeated sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." I only replied before doing as told. I hoisted my self on to him and wrapped myself tightly around his built waist. I couldn't help but blush furiously.

"Strong legs," he commented. "_Sexy_."

I was a world renowned french kick-boxer. Of course I had strong legs, he didn't even need to help me up. "Thanks-" I attempted say before being interrupted by hungry lips. I returned the kiss with equal passion as his hand slid down my ass and probed at my hole. HIs fingers were covered in a cool gelatinous substance. Lube? Where the fuck did he get lube? _When_ the fuck did he coat his fingers? My thoughts instantly shut down as a single digit entered me smoothly. I whimpered into his hold and adjusted myself quickly until he added another, stretching and preparing my hole. I loosened my leg's grip a little, making me able to grind down on his fingers, urging him to go deeper. He chuckled and inserted a third before boldly finger fucking me. He curled his fingers every so slightly and I gasped as my body instantly responded and stars clouded my vision.

"Found it." he replied smugly before aligning himself but didn't go any further.

I growled. "Push it in now."

"Sorry what?" this mother fucking tease.

"Zoro, please." I pleaded through clench teeth.

"If you insist." he said cheekily before pushing into the ring of muscles.

I groaned and squirmed pleasurably into him as he continued to fill me. He let out a low groan as he pushed into my hot walls and waited for me patiently to adjust.

"Move." I commanded and he obeyed.

He slammed into me at an amazing pace; his athleticism and endurance was mind-blowing. He filled me perfectly and hit my prostate every time. My vision was blurred with bliss while my mind was fuzzy with pleasure. Moans, groans and pants filled the entire washroom as our sweat drenched bodies pounded into each other. The thrill of having sex somewhere strictly forbidden only drove me wilder with excitement. His thrusts suddenly gained speed and intensity as he began to rock into my body ruthlessly, My entire body went numb with pleasure as my eyes fluttered with. This was fucking amazing.

Both bodies froze as the noise of a door being swung open erupted from behind us. Panic rose into my chest as I heard someone stumble into the stall next to us. I almost yelped when Zoro grabbed my dick and began pumping slowly. I widened my eyes at him but he only grinned silently as he continued. I removed my hand from his shoulder and brought it to my face before biting down into my hand, stopping the moans. I opened my eye once again and the man was _smirking_ at me. Two could play at that game.

I used the strength in my legs and raised myself ever so slightly before grinding down on to his cock, drawing half of a groan from him before I clamped my hand over his mouth. He stopped playing with my cock as I continued to roll my hips in slow circles. Zoro furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration as he dug his hands into my hips. I could tell he wanted more than anything then to fuck me senseless. I smirked as the toilet flushed from beside me. Whoever that was, he washed his hands and left the washroom. Leaving the two alone once again.

I dropped both of hands from our mouths before he spoke. "Teasing me like that, I'm going to make you pay."

Before I could yell at him for being a fucking hypocrite ten minutes ago. He pounded into me like no tomorrow. If I thought before was rough, this was body destroying. _It was wonderful. _Having sex with women was great but having sex with men was phenomenal. I didn't need to hold back or worry about hurting them.

I clamped my walls around him as my orgasm came. I bucked my hips forward and I cried his name as my seed splattered for a second time in-between us. Tears formed into my eyes as I shuddered and shivered into his arms before he groaned my own name and thrusted deeply as his sticky cum poured into me. I moaned one last time before he pulled out and placed me back on my legs. I fell immediately and leaned into his warm body.

We stayed like that for several minutes, catching our breaths. He pressed his forehead against mine before kissing me softly once again. I pulled back before bringing my hands to the side of his face. I tucked my fingers under his mask and attempted to remove it.

He brought his hands to face, over my hands and held the mask in place. "No." he murmured before pulling away. Zoro quickly cleaned himself up and slipped back into his pants before turning to me again. "Thank you," he said quietly after placing a gentle kiss on my kiss-bruised lips.

"Don't forget me, Curly-brow."

He added smugly before turning around and leaving me by myself, alone in the stall.

_Oh no he doesn't _I thought as I cleaned myself up as quickly as I could. I yanked my pants back on before slipping back into my shirt and tucking it in. I quickly tied on my tie and washed my hands before rushing out of the bathroom. _He is not going to walk out of my life, not after that. _

* * *

I scoured the new museum for what seemed to be hours searching for the familiar Marimo but Zoro was no where to be found. I swore to myself as I walked outside and lit a cigarette. I took a stressful drag and frowned heavily. _What the fuck!_

"Sanji?" a soft voice asked from behind me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I turned around and feigned a smile. "Hello Nami-swan! How may I help you?"

The redhead smiled before stepping up and standing next me. "Nothing really, you just looked a little stressed out in there. It looked like you were looking for someone, who?"

She was sharp. "Just a friend."

Nami raised a well defined eyebrow. "Name?"

I brought the cigarette to my lips as I took another drag. "Zoro."

The navigator laughed gently. "That lazy idiot?"

Hope erupted in my chest as ignored her question. "You know him?! Do you know where he lives?"

"Well he is _the_ Roronoa Zoro. Who doesn't know him?"

I froze. _The_ Roronoa Zoro? The fucking best fencer and swordsman to ever live? One of the richest men alive? and one of the world's best bachelors? I've heard plenty about him from other girls but I never actually paid any attention to what he looked like. I never once gave him a second thought.

The redhead laughed at my reaction as she glossed her lips with red. "Don't tell me you met him, and you didn't know…"

My god. "Do you know where he lives?" I repeated quickly.

"He's from Japan but I hear he's staying St. Regis Hotel on fifty fifth."

"Thank you so much, Nami-swan! But I have to go now, have a marvellous evening. Please tell Robin-chan to excuse my absence. Thank you again!" I yelled over my shoulder as I raced to the parking lot.

_This stupid Marimo was not getting away from me._

* * *

I chewed on the end of my cigarette as I drove down the busy highways of New York City. The famous hotel was only a couple blocks away but the traffic was a killer. I groaned loudly and swore angrily at the stupid cab drivers. I ignored the throb of pain in my lower back as I pulled into a small parking lot of an old apartment building and got out of my care before locking it. I was going to get there faster if I ran.

So I booked it down the sidewalk in my tailored suit as confused eyes followed me. The air was dry and a light breeze swept across my forehead, cooling me down. I was painfully sore all over but determination drove me foreword. I could see the hotel now and that only quickened my speed. It only took another fifteen minutes before I was standing outside the hotel, panting with a dry throat and a flushed face

I immediately entered the luxurious hotel and ignored the rude looks. I smoothed out my suit and ruffled my hair as I approached the shy girl from behind the desk. I smirked playfully as I put my charm to work

"Hello darling, could you please give me the key to Mr. Roronoa's room?" I asked sweetly.

"W-what business do you have with him?" She stuttered as she fixed her hair.

"I'm an old friend. He's expecting me."

She nodded enthusiastically before handing him a golden card. "He's on the top floor in the biggest suite to your left."

"Thank you, honey." I replied before leaning over and placing a quick kiss to her cheek. She blushed furiously as I walked away and entered an empty elevator.

I took a deep breath. I didn't even realize how nervous I was; my hands shook with anticipation. What was I going to say once he saw me? What if it was just a one night stand? What if I was used…? A sharp pain in my chest struck me at the last thought. I opened my eyes and crossed my eyes in determination. I was not going to let that happen. The elevator dinged open as I shoved my hands into my pockets and sauntered down the left hallway. I looked down and sure enough I was standing right outside of Suite A, the biggest loft in the entire building. I ran a shaking hand through my golden but tangled hair before sliding the key through the lock; a green light flashed and I pushed open the heavy door.

"Marimo?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know down below !**

**I know I'm not very good at smut but hey, practice makes perfect. **

**Thank you so much for reading and have a great day !**

**Part II will be up early next week **


	2. Part II : Lovers

**So I don't know if I'm going to make this a three shot or a multi chapter. Please let me know down below what you would like ahah (:**

**There's more smut in this chapter. Im sorry if you hate smut but... oh well. BUT there's also plot so don't worry (:**

**I hope you'll enjoy it anyways (:**

* * *

**Part II. Lovers**

* * *

I took a deep breath. I didn't even realize how nervous I was; my hands shook with anticipation. What was I going to say once he saw me? What if it was just a one night stand? What if I was used…? A sharp pain in my chest struck me at the last thought. I opened my eyes and crossed my blue orbs in determination. I was not going to let that happen. The elevator dinged open as I shoved my hands into my pockets and sauntered down the left hallway. I looked down and sure enough I was standing right outside of Suite A, the biggest loft in the entire building. I ran a shaking hand through my golden but tangled hair before sliding the key through the lock; a green light flashed and I pushed open the heavy door.

A rush of the familiar musk filled my sense, instantly relaxing my nerves. "Marimo?" I said cautiously as I entered the suite. This guy was rich. The loft was furnished with expensive modern pieces; everything either black, white, or grey. To be honest, it didn't really seem like the kind of place Zoro would stay in. Everything looked almost untouched, including the gorgeous kitchen behind the broad living room. I entered slowly and called out his name again. No answer. Frowning, I quietlyclimbed the glass stairs before opening the first door to my right.

This was definitely a training room. Huge weights were stacked and scattered all over the room while sliced up mannequins trashed the floor matts. _What the fuck? _Those dumbbells seemed like they weighed a million tons, there was no way Zoro could lift those. I mean, the man rippled with muscle**,** but still managed to look lean, not a likegiant popcorn that you would need to be to even pick thoseupoff the floor. Shaking my head, I walked over to the destroyed mannequins. These were definitely sliced up by swords. Not fencing swords, the real full on I'm-going-to-shred-you-to-bits swords. Did people even still do actual swordplay? Zoro was definitely a freak of nature. I laughed before closing the door behind myself and entering the next.

This room was a bedroom and was also empty. A large king sized bed was ruffled and clearly used. The blanket was scrunched at the bottom while four or five pillows were scattered among it. I walked in slowly, cautious to not make any sounds. Man, I felt like a stalker. Well in this case, I was a fucking stalker. The room's scent was no mistakenly Zoro's. Smiling, I went to the left where a door stood. Opening it, a rush of steam clouded my face; instantly moistening my suit and my skin. I blinked a couple times before continuing.

There stood the Marimo with his back facing towards me, a thin fogged up sheet of glass separating us. He was taking a shower. Holy fuck. I never really got to _really_ check the man out; plus he was standing stark naked right in front of me, scrubbing at his green hair while buds of soap trailed down his back and onto his… oh my. OH MY, did he have a nice ass. Why was I even surprised? I should have been expecting it, coming from the stupid perfect Marimo.

This guy was ripped, should I say the least. Deep crevasses in his body formed into strong bonds of muscles as water flowed in and out from them. If you were wondering, yes I did have a fucking nosebleed on the spot. Holding my nose, I ran out and closed the door behind me, probably loud enough for him to hear. I quickly wiped at my nose with an unused tissue I found in my pockets before taking a seat on the enormous bed, instantly sinking into the foam mattress.

He probably knew some creepy ass stranger was in his loft and was probably getting ready to commit homicide. I frowned every so slightly before smiling and leaving the room. I quickly ran down the stairs and booked it into the kitchen, heading straight for his refrigerator. One thing I knew I could win any heart was a hand down no-question-about was my cooking. I owned _the_ famous All Blue high class restaurant that celebrities all over the world came to eat at after all. I don't mean to sound cocky, but I am one hell of a chef.

The refrigerator was huge and was packed with untouched fresh fruits and vegetables. Did this guy ever eat at home? It looked like it was placed here for him but he didn't touch a single bit of it. Shrugging my shoulders I quickly grabbed some lemons, avocados, the salmon and a couple other things to make a simple yet delicious entree. I washed my hands and began preparing as quick as I could. Which was pretty fucking quick. `

About a half an hour later, I drizzled the lemon sauce over the baked salmon before turning around, smiling with satisfaction at my wonderful creation and facing the small dining room.

I literally almost dropped both plates as my smile disappeared. There sat Zoro, sitting on one of the thin chairs with his chin prompt up by his left elbow on the glass table. He smirked when I turned around before running a tanned hand through his choppy green hair. He wore just a simple white t**-**shirt that stretched over his broad chest with black straight pants that were not skin tight but they were definitely tight enough, if you know what I mean. A thick green belt tied the pieces together as three swords stood beside him, resting on a chair.

I instantly blushed and lowered my eyes before stammering, "I'm s-sorry. It's just… t-that… um… I-"

"I've been watching you cook for about half an hour now, are you a cook?" he interrupted as he straightened his back in his seat and crossed his arms.

I swallowed thickly, my eyes still to the hardwood floor and the blush on my cheeks still red. "Y-yeah… I own the All Blue restaurant."

"The famous All Blue, eh? Interesting. So are you some kind of shit cook?"

The embarrassment vanished at the insult and I instantly snapped my eyes forward. "Excuse me? I'm a professional, high class chef. Not a fucking cook. Especially not a shit-cook."

He laughed lightly as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now? Prove it."

I scowled before placing the salmon entree hurriedly in front of him. He eyed it cautiously before grabbing his fork and loading it. Zoro shoved the entire fork into his mouth before gulping it quickly.

"So?" I questioned anxiously. I was really confident in my cooking**,** but for some reason I felt the extra need to impress Zoro.

He licked his lips. "Shit-cook."

My eyebrows crossed as I brought my eyes to the three swords that laid near him. "What, you _some kind of swordsman?_" I said, mimicking him from earlier.

He grinned darkly. "_Some_ kind of swordsman? I'm only the fucking best."

"Pfft. Shitty swordsman."

"Oh how original."

I grumbled out another insult before taking a seat across from him and began shovelling the food down in silence.

"You're cute when you pout."

I slammed my fork down. "_Cute?_ When I _pout?_ Are you ready to die, you fucking shitty swordsman?!"

The swordsman suddenly leaned in, a fresh mint smell hitting me as his lips were just an inch away from mine. "Nah, I'll fight you some other time. Gonna be needing my strength and stamina for _all of tonight,_" said Zoro as his eyes flashed with lust and tease.

_This mother fucker. _The blush instantly returned to my cheeks at full strength; I probably looked like a tomato at this point. "W-what the fuck did you just say?"

He laughed before leaning back again on his chair. "You really don't get it? I'll be fucking you… till you can't walk for at least a week, I promise."

Too blunt. This asshole was way too blunt for his own good. I took a deep breath before pulling my hand away and into my pocket. I lit the cigarette after bringing it to my lips and inhaled. The familiar fumes filled my lungs; instantaneously relaxing me. I then rested the thin cigarette in-between my ring finger and my middle finger before licking my lips and speaking. "Listen here you little shit. I didn't come here to get fucked again."

"Then why?"

I pursed my lips. _Just spit it out_. "Because I didn't want it to just be an one night stand." I almost whispered as I bit into the insides of my cheeks. Since when did I become such a girl.

His body shook with silent laughter making me frown. "What're you laughing at?!"

"I'm not laughing." he replied through a shaky chest and a concealed smile.

"The fuck you aren't." I grumbled.

"To be honest, I really don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Where did this _one night stand_ come from? I never said it was going to be just an one night stand. I really don't see how you came to the conclusion. You're really delusional, you know that Dart-brow?" he answered simply after calming his stupid laughter.

I bit hard into my cigarette. "Well aren't you _the_ Roronoa Zoro or whatever? The insanely hot bachelor? You don't seem the type to stick to one. I mean, you could probably get anyone you like."

"Don't even pull that bullshit. I am nothing like that. I would never betray anyone or go sleeping around. Sorry to say it, shit-cook. But the minute I saw you, you became mine."

I blushed. "Saying cheesy shit like that. We're not in some kind of romantic comedy you know," I grumbled, trying my best to hide my overwhelming joy.

The swordsman shrugged as he grinned wildly. Zoro then tilted his head to his left ever so lightly, making his eyes flash as he turned his innocent grin into a lust driven sneer. "You should really know something else about me, I _always_ keep my promises."

_Oh man._ The bottom of my back already had a dull throb from before. I didn't even know if I can handle another round, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have a semi-erect boner right now. I sighed. "Let me take a shower first then."

He smiled. "Go right ahead."

Zoro watched me cautiously as I walked away awkwardly. I turned my back to him and instantly quickened my pace before jogging up the stairs and into his bedroom. I closed the door behind me before smiling shyly to myself. Zoro was really one of a kind. I laughed softly at what I saw when I opened the door once again and took a slight peek at the swordsman. He was devouring both of our dinners at an incredible speed. Shit cook? Oh please, not in a million years.

I shut the door quietly before walking to the bathroom, stripping off my tie and collared shirt on the way, leaving them a rumpled mess on his bedroom floor; almost like a trail. I still felt kind of dirty from earlier and I was glad that I could finally take a shower. It's never attractive if you smell like shit. Trust me.

The shower was huge. It could at least fit six or seven people. I quickly slipped out of my black pants after unbuckling my belt before stepping into the glass shower. I turned the knob of the shower head to the left as far as I could. I really needed a hot shower to dull the throbbing pain and wash away the dried-…ahem… you know what I mean.

Smiling, as the water became hot and the room began to be filled with a thick steam, I looked around before spotting a bottle of some kind of half used body wash; mint. So that's why Zoro smelt like he had just come out of an Excel gum commercial. I scrubbed my body with the body wash after pouring some of the gelatinous liquid onto a green luffa and lathering it up in my hands. I didn't even bothered washing my hair with the swordsman's shampoo; I mean, my golden locks needed its special potion to be this shiny and healthy.

I let the hot water pour down my body, washing away the suds and the tense knots in my shoulders and back. It's been awhile since I've taken such a relaxing shower. I usually was way too busy working and managing the All Blue**,** that I barely crammed enough time to have a decent shower. I began humming a low melody as I continued to clean my body.

Suddenly a hot, hard body pressed itself against my back making my eyes snap open in surprise as thick arms wrapped around me. "You miss me?"

I instantly blushed before pushing away from the body and turning around. Zoro was already naked as his skin shone with steam and moisture. His cheeks were flushed from the heat and he panted ever so slightly from the thick air. His body was even better up close; chiseled chest to rock hard abs, strong shoulders to toned waist, from perfection to perfection. But what shocked me the most was the deep scar that ran from his left shoulder across his muscled body to his right hip. This kind of scar looked like it took months to heal, almost impossible to survive from. But of course Zoro managed. The scar made me instantly soften, it made me feel a little sad somehow. This scar was definitely full of not only physical pain**,** but psychological weakness.

I brought my eyes back up to his dark orbs. He knew what I was staring at and smiled sadly. I took a step forward before kissing him softly on the lips. I tried to ignore his hard**,** but proud**,** erection that poked me awkwardly as he instantly responded and intensified the kiss. He immediately demanded dominance before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I could almost taste the lemon's citrus on his lips. He brought his hands to the sides of my chest and began swirling around my tight muscles, making every spot he touch feel like it was burning. I leaned into his hold as I continued to return the kiss eagerly; I raised my arms above his shoulders before using my hands to push him into my kiss. I wanted more.

As if he read my thoughts, he began to trace the contours of my tightly muscled body with only the pads of his fingers tips; his nails occasionally pleasurably scraping. He brushed both of his hands over my nipples, drawing a soft whimper from me as my erection became more prominent by the second. He grinned cockily into the kiss before resting his hands once again on the sides of my hips and biting into my bottom lip. Biting was definitely a huge turn on for me and Zoro had figured it out the second we began a couple hours back**,** at the now forgotten ball. _Note to self: Send Robin flowers and a handwritten apology letter tomorrow for leaving the ball early._

I let out an exasperated moan as Zoro sucked on my tongue softly before pulling back; his eyes gleaming with arousal. "Tell me now shit cook, before I have no longer control over my body, do you want me to stop?"

I couldn't help but feel instantly a bit happier and impressed about how he managed to stick by his morals and control his want**s**. Zoro was truly one of a kind. I grinned proudly as I returned my arms to his shoulders and harshly grinded our hard members together, eliciting a moan from me and an arousing low growl from the swordsman that made my dick twitch violently. "Did that answer your question?" I whispered through soft pants as my head began to spin.

A grunt was all he responded with before he smashed our lips briefly together. I leaned forward for some more**,** but gasped as I felt his tongue trailing down my neck and across my pale chest. He quickly flicked his tongue against my left nipple making me almost buckle to pleasure. He grinned against my skin before caressing it once more as I whimpered in bliss. He then switched sides, treating my right bud just as pleasurable**,** before leaving it completely. He traced his teeth against my abs before getting on his knees. I widened my eyes. No fucking way. _Was he about to give me a bl- _my thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a too hot and too wet cavern surrounded my dripping erection. I gasped and my knees buckled as I rested my hands on the swordsman's shoulder, trying my best to hold myself up. He wasted no time swirling his tongue and bobbing his head up and down my erection making it nearly disappear completely into his mouth before reappearing once again. _Holy fuck this guy was deep throating me._ I thought I was pretty impressive**,** but Zoro was fucking phenomenal. I forced my hips back so that I wouldn't buck into his mouth**,** but temptation had me lost. A hard suck to my swollen tip almost made me crash to the floor. One more of those and I was a goner.

"Z-zoro, s-stop. I'm g-going to-" I only managed to spit out before Zoro swallowed around my entire cock. Stars erupted into my vision as I choked out a scream and shot out my seed into his hot mouth, writhing in satisfaction. He continued to swallow, milking every last drop of me down his throat as my chest heaved up in down. Zoro finally pulled back before bringing his intense orbs to my fluttering eyes and licking his lips hungrily. I sank to the wet floor as I tried to gather my bearings. _Jesus. What was that. Was that even considered a blowjob? How the fuck was he so dang good?_

"Quick comer aren't you, shit-cook?" Zoro said lowly as I waited for my breathing to even.

"Not usually." I whispered out as I got back on to my feet. The water from the shower continued to roll down our bodies making the steam now even thicker than from before. The entire room smelt like sex.

He chuckled before getting out of the shower. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

I pursed my lips as I turned off the shower knob and got out. I quickly grabbed a towel and dried myself briefly before exiting the massive bathroom. I brought my eyes to the bed in front of me and frowned when I saw no one there. Where was Zoro?

I gasped when I felt arms being wrapped around me and soft kisses being planted on my neck. This guy liked sneak attacks, didn't he? That stealthy bastard. He didn't say anything as he continued place soft kisses on the sides of my neck and collarbone before slowly pushing me towards the bed.

His hands leisurely began lowering it self down the sides of my body to curve of my waist, his fingers tips brushed gently my flushed skin. Once we reached the king size bed, I turned around facing the swordsman as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me into the soft mattress.

For some reason, this kiss was not animalistic nor completely lust driven like the other kisses were, this kiss was a lot more gentle but still kept its strength with passion. I never really noticed how soft his lips were**,** or how our tongues connected perfectly, swirling around each other with rhythm and ease until now. I smiled softly into the kiss and I felt him do the same.

Man, I was falling for him way more quickly than I should have been.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Zoro's delicious lips left mine and a light push on my shoulders sent me falling back into the foam mattress. I opened my eyes lazily and smiled invitingly at the swordsman as I prompted myself up by my elbows.

He grinned cockily as he turned around and opened a nearby drawer before grabbing a clear bottle of lube and returning to me. I quickly switched back onto all fours, giving him full access of my ass, which earned me, a hungry growl that sent shivers down my spine.

"Looks like I don't need to prep you." said Zoro as he covered his own throbbing member with the liquid.

I hummed a response**,** but my breath quickly hitched as I felt the head of his heavy cock probe at my already waiting entrance**,** but no further. Frowning, I pushed back my hips onto his member and the tip of the mushroom head finally slipped into the ring of muscle, making me shiver violently. Zoro groaned as he rested his big hands on the sides of my hips making my dick quiver even more. He slowly began pushing in, waiting at every inch for me to adjust before continuing to push in further. We both moaned in unison once hot walls enveloped his entire cock; his groan shaking my lust craving body. I pulled forward ever so slightly before grinding harshly back on to his dick, rewarding me with another satisfying low groan. Fuck, I would never get enough of that voice.

Once Zoro's fogged up mind cleared, he began rocking into me at a painfully slow pace that drove mind insane. Long shaky moans left my lips as my cock throbbed harshly and wept constantly, leaving traces of precum on the once clean sheets.

"F-faster." I pleaded, "Please."

He attempted to laugh**,** but before he could, I quickly clamped my burning walls around him drawing a low growl from him. "You definitely know how to get things moving, Dart-brow. Don't blame me if you can't take it."

And with that, he began thrusting, no**,** _pounding_ into me at an almost brutal pace. Normal people wouldn't been able to take it, but I fucking loved every minute of it. Screams echoed off the walls of the contained room**,** as he aimed perfectly my prostate with every thrust. The bed shook from beneath us. Dammit, the whole building was probably shaking.

"Z-Zoro, I'm going to come." I said through desperate moans.

"Not yet." said Zoro as he hooked his left arm around me and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of my leaking cock. He continued to pull in and out of me making my dick feel like it was going to fucking explode. Slight tears formed into the corner of my eyes as my sexual frustration skyrocketed.

"Zoro! I c-cant take it a-anymore!" I yelled.

He grumbled a couple syllables out**,** but the only word I managed to hear was _together_ before my vision went white and my entire body shook violently with body-wrecking pleasure. I screamed his name as hot seed splashed from beneath me and rocked back on his spilling cock, intensifying both of our incredible highs. Never have I ever felt anything so damn good.

Zoro was first to gather his senses and slowly pulled out before crashing beside me. I immediately fell forward and landed on to the dirty sheets as the buzz in my ears began to subside. Rolling over**, **I smiled softly before opening my eyes and brought them over to my left. The Marimo was laying on his back, his hands crossed behind his head. He turned towards me before grinning smugly.

"You know… I promised that I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

I smirked. "Oh please, like you could satisfy me enough for an entire week in just a single night."

He suddenly got up and pinned my wrists to the bed before tugging his lips into a sly smile. "Is that a challenge, shit-cook?"

"You wouldn't even be able to keep up with me." I retorted.

"We'll just have to see about that."

And let's just say, he did more than just keep his promise.

* * *

I woke up to a painful throb in my lower back. "Shit," I swore as I rolled onto my back before yawning loudly and blinking my eyes a few times.

Warm light spilled into the room as I slowly sat up and gathered my senses.

_Wait. Where the fuck was I?_ I thought frantically as my eyes scanned the unfamiliar expensive furniture. A loud snore erupted from my left, breaking my previous thoughts. I turned around and sighed in relief. Zoro was sleeping soundly and everything came rushing back. We became lovers and fucked for who knows how long. Smiling, I stood up before falling flat on my face. The pain was close to unbearable. I groaned as I slowly got up and limped towards the bathroom. I really needed a hot shower.

After I finished cleaning myself, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel before grabbing my clothes that was left crumpled and forgotten on the floor. Dammit. I had my fucking standards, I wasn't going to wear a shirt that had a couple buttons missing nor was I going to wear pants that had traces of come on it.

Frowning, I cautiously walked outside. Doing my best not to wake up or disturb the sleeping Marimo and opened the giant wardrobe to my left. I eyed it cautiously before grabbing a white t-shirt. He, for some reason, had like fifty of these. I quickly slipped the over my head and smiled at the delicious scent that lingered on it. I almost closed the door**,** but a stack of green fabric that was placed at the bottom of the closet caught my attention. Raising a curly brow, I curiously grabbed one and laughed when I found out what it was.

A couple years back, I went to Japan for six months to learn about their cuisine and their culture; that included their clothing. What I had in my hands was a green haramaki.

_Might as well. _I thought before pulling it over my head and adjusting it on my abdomen. Because the shirt was overly baggy on me, the green haramaki cinched the fabric around my waist. It practically looked like I was wearing a fucking dress. _Oh well_.

I quickly closed the doors to the wardrobe before tiptoeing outside of the room and walking down the glass stairs**,** towards the kitchen. _Breakfast time._

* * *

**SWITCHING TO ZORO'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

I yawned lazily before clumsily getting out of bed. I opened my eyes**,** but Sanji was no where to be seen. Normally, I would have panicked but the delicious smell of frying eggs and cooking bacon filled my senses and instantly calmed me down.

I smiled softly at the thought of the cook. Man, was he perfect. Sanji was everything I looked for in a lover. I definitely had to thank Robin later for setting me up. The stupid cook was feisty and strong**,** yet adorable and fucking irresistible. Not to mention he looked like a fucking _angel_. Long, lean legs under a toned, lithe body and _his voice_, Jesus fucking Christ, _his voice. _A low**,** melodious baritone that had the slightest rasp from a smoker's withdrawal. I could seriously get off from just listening to him.

I took a quick shower before changing back into my usual white t-shirt and black pants. I then opened the door and began my way down towards the kitchen. I almost choked when I saw the cook.

He was wearing _my_ shirt and was that _my_ haramaki? The shirt was obviously too big**,** but the green fabric accented his gorgeous frame. He had a blue apron wrapped around his body as he hummed a soft tune and continued frying his eggs.

_Self control, Zoro. Self control. _I thought to myself as I approached Sanji. He noticed me right away and smiled.

"Finally awake from your beauty sleep, eh**,** Marimo?"

I laughed at the ridiculous nickname as I took a seat on a barstool. "I'm surprise you're still standing," I retorted smugly.

He blushed before stammering. Did I already mention how cute he was? "Shitty swordsman, I won't be able to get a fucking boner for another month."

"Challenge accepted."

The cook widened his eyes. "Don't you dare."

I smirked. "No promises." I then ran my eyes up and down his body. "Cute outfit."

His blush only deepened, "O-oh. I'm sorry. My clothes were dirty so-"

"It's fine. You look even more irresistible anyways. So are you busy today?"

"…No actually. The restaurant is closed today. Why?"

_Perfect._ "No reason."

* * *

**SWITCHING BACK TO SANJI'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

There was definitely a reason and this fucker wasn't telling me what. I sighed before placing a plate filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage in front of him and handing him a fork, knife and a cup of orange juice.

He quickly shovelled it down his throat before getting up. "I've got to go run some small errands. I'll be back in two hours tops." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't go anywhere else."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied as I finished my own food.

Zoro only nodded for his reply before grabbing car keys and heading out the door.

The entire loft was suddenly blanketed by an awkward silence. _Well then. What the fuck do I do now?_

I shrugged my shoulders as I began washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. After I finished, I wandered aimlessly around his loft. I entered a couple rooms, got bored, left it and continued with walking around. The suite was massive**,** but it looked liked someone only lived in a couple rooms, other rooms looked almost completely untouched.

I eventually ended up in what seemed to be an office. In the centre**,** was a glass desk with a large Mac desktop that had several binders opened around it. Several bookcases were leaned against the wall and packed with old books and antique newspaper articles. A giant window was designed behind the desk, lighting up the entire room. I walked towards the main desk and took a seat before staring at the littered papers. I randomly picked one up and began reading the contents, it was a handwritten letter.

_Dear Mr. Roronoa,_

_It is mandatory that you return to Japan as soon as possible. It is your duty to fulfill your family's wishes. Your father will soon retire and it is your responsibility to continue with the family business. We await your return._

_What the fuck?_ I flipped the letter around but it was left unsigned. _Family business?_ Well that explained how he was so rich**,** but what was he doing here in New York City if he's suppose to be in Japan? Frowning, I turned towards the computer and shook the mouse a couple times which awakened the Mac. There was only one word document opened.

"Done snooping?" a teasing voice rumbled from behind the desk.

I yelped and fell out of my chair, which earned me a mocking laugh. "You're back," was all I managed to say as I got up and brought a hand behind my neck awkwardly.

Zoro was leaning in the doorway with a shopping bag in his hand. "No really, Einstein." he mocked sarcastically before extended his arm and smiling sincerely. "Here"

I raised an eyebrow as I walked around the desk and advanced towards the swordsman. "What's this?" I said as I grabbed the bag from his hand.

He smirked. "Your other clothes are pretty much ruined. So**,** I bought you some new ones."

So he's considerate too. There you have it ladies and gentlemen, another reason why Zoro is fucking perfect. "Thanks." I replied happily.

"No problem. Get changed then meet me in the parking lot of the building."

I frowned as I watched him walk away and disappear again. Okay? I peered in the bag and smiled softly. Inside was a pair of black dress pants and a simple green collared dress shirt (I mean what did I expect?). I quickly slipped out of his clothes and put on my new ones. It actually fitted perfectly. That pants were a little tight on the ass**,** but hey, I wasn't going to complain.

I walked down the stairs as I tucked the shirt in**,** before putting on my shoes and exiting the loft. The door locked behind me as I shoved my hands into my pockets and sauntered towards the elevator.

Once the elevator finally dinged opened, I walked out and saw Zoro immediately. He had his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned casually onto his army green hummer, his signature smirk plastered on to his thin lips.

"Hummer, eh?" I said once I reached him.

"Yeah. I'm not really into flashy cars. Get in," said Zoro as he opened the passenger's door for me.

"Thanks," I replied as I got in and did up my seatbelt.

He quickly got into the driver's seat before buckling up and turning on the engine.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked casually, trying to contain my over excitement.

"Now**,** that's a surprise," he replied coyly as he began driving out of the parking space.

"Hm," was all I said in return. This guy was obviously wealthy. Why didn't he have a chauffeur or a butler or something?

"Did you see the letter?" Zoro suddenly asked once we were on the busy streets, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine. I should probably explain to you."

I nodded as he continued. "Since I was young, I was raised my sensei, Koshiro but around winter last year, my biological father found me. The reason he went out looking for me was because he needed an heir to the family business before he retired. He owns the biggest weapon manufacturer in Japan and is also the vice admiral of Japan's entire navy military force."

"Wow," I whispered as he pulled onto the freeway.

"Yeah but you see, I don't want to be an important businessman or anything like that. I just want to live a life like any other person you see at Starbucks. I don't need the money he tries to provide me with, I don't need the high class lifestyle that he is trying to force me to live in. Do you understand, shit-cook?"

"Of course I do. I'm not fucking five years old."

He laughed. "And that's why I'm here."

Well I just learned something new about Zoro; he's completely down to earth. Yep, I was definitely falling hard for this guy.

"So what about you, _Sanji_? I practically just gave you my life story."

I pursed my lips. "Well. My old man's named Zeff. He raised me and taught me everything I know about cooking. I worked with him on a cruise ship, the Baratie. One day, the engines failed and the ship ended up sinking. I was saved by him and it cost him his one of his legs. I owe that old fart with my life," I paused before continuing, "Since I was young, my dream has always been to open a high class seafood restaurant that served delicacies from all over the world and now, here I am."

He smiled softly but kept his eyes on the road. "So that was your dream**,** eh? Mine was to become the world's greatest swordsman.

"Which you are," I said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "I guess I am."

We rode in a comfortable silence as John Mayer played on the radio in the background. Fatigue slowly rode over my body and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Oi, shit-cook. Wake up."

I opened my eyes sleepily before bringing them to the smirking swordsman. "I fell asleep?"

"Well obviously," he retorted as he got out of the hummer.

I yawned before stretching and getting out of the car. The sun was setting and the sky was a orange and purple gradient. I quickly scanned our surroundings and frowned. We were on a fucking airplane runway. I widened my eyes as my blue orbs shot to the only plane there. Zoro was talking to some man in a suit who was nodding vigorously.

I quickly stalked over there before interrupting their conversation. "What the fuck's going on, Marimo?"

He smirked and laughed as his dark eyes flashed. "We're going to France."

* * *

**Please review! The next part will come out faster if you do (;**

**ahah thank you so much for reading and I apologize for it being almost PWP the past two parts. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be filled with plot.**

**Revised by that lovely : Oneeyeclub from tumblr ! **

**Thank you so much and the next part will be out next week at the latest (: xox**


End file.
